Fool's Gold
by EconomicGirlyMan
Summary: Spud tries to catch a leprechaun for his gold. And no clue why the title is the way it is. Written by YFWE's brother, yay!
1. Default Chapter

Sup, everyone? This actually is your friendly neighborhood YFWE here. And this is EconomicGirlyMan (What that means... dunno.) He's my brother. And this is my brother's first fic. So please be nice. Okay, everyone. Hope y'all like.

"Fools Gold"

By: EconomicGirlyMan

RRRIIINNNGGG. Finally the day was over. It was the school day before St. Patricks Day and Spud was psyched. " I'm gonna catch me a Leprechaun" he said proudly. He was walking down the sidewalk, chest out, eyes closed, without a clue where he was going. He had made a mistake when he ran into a old lady and she hit him with her purse. "Professor" Rotwood said it was possible. No one believed him except for Spud. He said $1,000 would be paid for every piece of gold. Spud could buy a new Game Station 3000. He asked Trixie but she had to do something with her Grandma. He raised an eyebrow. Her Grandma never comes out from upstairs. Meanwhile Jake had tip-toed out of sight and into an alley. There he went full dragon. It was the fastest way to Grandpa's Shop

Jake told Grandpa everything about the contest and the $1,000. " Speaking of Leprechaun gold", Grandpa said, "I need you to go get a bag of the gold from Kara and Sara." Jake still laughed about the time they first met. " Be on the lookout for the Hunts Clan. They will always be your tail. Relatively speaking. Now Go." "Kay G"

(End)

Meanwhile , Spud was drawing up his trap. It went: The Leprechaun would come in, stare at the picture of Paris Hilton on the wall, walk towards it, trip on some string, fall on a skateboard, ride five feet, fall down the open basement door(It may get chilly) and into an net. There he had a bucket to put some gold into to get free. Perfect.

When Jake got to Magicville, he went straight to Kara and Sara. He got the bag and started to walk away, but a warning that came from Sara made him turn around. " The Hunts Clan is going to try to get this. Tee Hee." " Great, Great, Great, Great, Great." He knew that their visions would always come true. When Jake got back to the real world, he went(once again) full dragon in an alley. He had to get it over with.

He put on his hat and cape and took out his wand. Spud The Spudnificient was back. He wanted to use his "special powers' to put together his trap. "Abracadabra" it didn't work. He tried for 10 min. Still nothing. He took off his stuff and realized he had to do it himself. The most coordinate person in the world had to do it himself.

(End)

Okay, so hoped you liked it. So does he. He'll be doing this stuff likely, from now on. Please read and review, and make the reviews out to him, not me. I only sightread it. :)

See ya space cowboy,

YFWE and EconomicGirlyMan


	2. Fools Gold2

Sup again, everyone? This is YFWE again, and this'll be the only time you'll ever hear from me on this fic again. (Hopefully). I'm just typing this up for my bro right now, and he's not here to tell me anything. But what I do know is that he thanks all reviewers (A lot!), and he'll see y'all on the other side. (The End of the fic, that is.)

Fool's Gold:ch.3

EconomicGirlyMan

Flying over New York City, Jake could see all of the city. Jake stopped at Central Park for a little rest. He chased some ducks for a while. He chased one and found out it talked. "Aflac", it said. Then a rock hit him in the head. "Dragon", said Huntsgirl. "Huntsgirl", said Jake. "Aflac", said the duck. Once again, they started to have one of their little fights. "I know that you have the gold, dragon", said Huntsmaster. He threw her the staff and she powered it up. In the blink of an eye, he dodged the beam and took out Huntsgirl with a spinning back kick. Huntsmaster went over to Huntsgirl, glared at Jake, and teleported back to the Huntslair. "That was totally wicked!", said a little boy on a trike while chewing his gum. Jake smiled and flew away.

Finally the most "Incredible" trap in the world was complete. And now to try it out. "Ow, ooo, ow. Ow, help, help, ow", yelled Spud. Bump, bump, bump, bump went Spud down the steps. Then, he fell into the net. The net was tiny but it really defeated Spud. "I will not be defeated by a tiny net", he said.

END

CHAPTER 4

"Very good, young dragon", said Grandpa, "You have done well." "Now the two of us will have to inspect this gold", said Fu. "Yo G, Sara said the Huntsclan was going to try to get this and she was right", said Jake, "But I beat them wiht my MacDaddy moves, hey!" "Sooo, how did it go on that test about bad meatloaf, Jake?", Haley asked, "I bet you got a big fat F. Hehe." "Probably, I didn't even eat the meatloaf, Haley", Jake said. He rolled his eyes and went home.

Meanwhile, at Spud's house, Spud the leprechaun hunter was checking his trap. He saw something green in his tiny net and he got real excited. He jumped down the stairs and tried to see what it was. "Get me out you must", said the green thing. "Yoda, dude, how'd you get in there?", asked Spud. Yoda slashed through the net and waddled out the door.

END CHAPTER

Okay, there it is. Now, Kyle, like me, will be gone as well from Sun. To Thur. So it's the end of the world. Ok? Ok. Read and review. Peace.

YFWE and EconomicGirlyMan


	3. Chapter 3

YFWE: EGM's new chapter is up! Unfortunately, I have to type it! (I should be typing up my own stuff...) So here it is!

Fool's Gold CH. 3

EconomicGirlyMan

While Jake was watching a Shaniqua music video on VH2, he started to think, _I could pay a Leprechaun to get caught in Spud's tiny net, and Spud could get the $1,000. _"Heck, yeah!", he yelled. Grandpa yelled something back about keeping the language down but Jake couldn't quite hear it. "I love being a dragon", he said to himself.

As Jake licked his lips during a Burger Queen commercial, FU ran in. "Kid, Gramps and I decided that you could keep some gold."

"That is F'n A, Fu!", Jake said. He crept into Grandpa's shop and went to his desk. "Yo, G, can I use the gold that you're giving me to have a Leprechaun get caught and give the gold to Spud?"

"Jake, this gold is worth over $1,000. You need to be serious about this."

"I'll be serious. He's the only person in our class that wanted it and I wanted him to get it", Jake said, "I can go out any time and get some gold."

"True, true, kid", Fu said. He had been listening to the whole thing.

"Fu, this is a private thing between Jake and I. Now go and look cute at the bored little kids", Grandpa yelled.

"Okay, okay", Fu said, "But here is an address for a good friend. Go. You should be able to get back by dinner."

END CHAPTER

YFWE: Since I'm still typing, I'd like to ask everyone to please review this fic. My brother would really appreciate it. Just no flames! At his age, I'm not quite sure if he's ready. If you're in the flamin' mood, go flame one of my fics! ;) Ok, that is all.

YFWE and EGM


	4. Chapter 4

Heyo everyone. Well, we've come to the conclusion of Fool's Gold. It's YFWE here again, since my brother is still a slow typer. ;D Thanks to all the people who have read this fic, even if barely anyone reviews it. Remember, this kid's only a month over 12 yrs old. He's learning. Anyway... here 'tis!

Fool's Gold: The Final Frontier (aka, the Last Chapter)

EconomicGirlyMan

Later that day, Jake had reached the address that Grandpa had given him. It had sounded like a big party was going on. Figures. When Jake came in, all the little leprechauns gapsed. "Which one of you is the leprechaun?"

"I'm the leprechaun!", they all yelled.

"Okay... how about this. I'm looking for Iam Short."

A smaller-than-normal (and that's saying something) leprechaun stepped up. Jake told him everything.

"Okay, I'll do it", said Iam in a squeaky voice.

(End)

Later that night, Jake and Iam were at Spud's door. "Okay, you know the drill", Jake whispered. Iam nodded and vanished into Spud's house. No sooner had he entered, Jake heard a loud crashing noise, and Iam yelling something in Irish.

Spud heard all of the racket and ran down into the basement. He screamed, "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!", he sounded like a little girl. There stood Iam, caught in Spud's tiny net. "Help, I am caught in a tiny net", Iam noted sarcastically. He gave Spud the gold and ran out. Spud danced around the house. After 10 minutes, he realized what time it was and went to bed.

(End)

The next day, Spud gave Mr. Rotwood the gold. He couldn't believe his eyes. "After all dese years of studies... it has all come down to dis moment!" Rotwood handed Spud the money. He pumped his fist in triumph. He went over to Jake and Trixie and gave them high fives.

"That was, like, the most awesome thing that's ever happened to me", he said.

"Yo, homeboy, how'd ya get the gold? Where's it from, like California or something?", asked Trixie.

"I just made a trap consisting of a tiny net, and BOOM!", he opened his arms wide to emphasize this, "Hey, little leprechaun!"

Later, at the Skate Park, Spud said to Jake, "I can't wait to do that again next year!"

"Aw man..."

END STORY

And the end is here. Not much to say, 'cept Read and review. Maybe you'll see a new one from my brother in the future. Laters!


End file.
